101915 - Fashion Works
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 23:12 -- 11:12 AT: howre thinggs going? 11:13 CC: Well enough, I guess 11:13 CC: Still haven't gotten there yet 11:15 CC: Anything new about that Tyrian? 11:17 AT: no he hasnt contacted me since the 1st time :/ 11:18 AT: i p much kno nothing about him expect he might be enroute to my hive 11:18 AT: oh n hes male which is still 11:18 AT: weirding me out 11:18 CC: ..male? 11:18 CC: what? 11:18 AT: i though u knew?? yea 11:18 AT: merrow is a male tyrian 11:18 CC: Nope 11:19 CC: I had no idea 11:19 AT: n he was apparently supposed 2 be playing the gaame w/ u guys 11:19 AT: but im replacing him 11:19 AT: libby said hed kill everyone if he did play 11:19 CC: Yeah, I've only heard about how vicious he is 11:19 CC: Nothing else 11:20 CC: It's why I asked 11:20 AT: well ther e u go 11:20 AT: thats all i kno on him p much 11:20 AT: his handle 2 i guess but 11:20 AT: idk if u want 2 bug him 11:20 AT: i kinda dont want u 2 so nvm 11:21 CC: Why not? 11:21 CC: I mean, I don't really want to 11:21 CC: But why not? 11:21 AT: well 1 hes a tyrian 2 hes my problem n 3 hed probably track u down next if he got wind off all these 11:21 AT: shenanigains 11:21 AT: or w/e 11:23 CC: Yeah, being tracked down is one of the main things I wasp told to avoid 11:23 CC: That's why we're mobilizing so soon 11:24 AT: yea heliux expressed some worry 11:24 AT: in case i lose 11:24 AT: which im 11:24 AT: p sure i wont?? 11:24 AT: but i told him i'd wipe my husktop so 11:25 CC: Yeah, he gets really paranoid 11:25 CC: Not that paranoia can't be healthy 11:25 CC: Keeps us alive 11:27 CC: Wait, so you have to duel them or something? 11:28 AT: yea 11:28 AT: its basically gonna be a mini-scale fuschia challenge 11:28 AT: i guess 11:28 AT: or at least thats what im assuming 11:28 AT: that im gonna have 2 fite him off 11:29 AT: last we talked he said he wasnt going to "krill" me 11:29 AT: that it was presuming 2 much 11:29 AT: i hate fish puns 11:29 AT: fucking y does every fish troll think theyre funny and "unique" 11:30 CC: Yeah, I feel you, bug puns are much better 11:31 CC: Why do you have to fight him at all? 11:31 CC: Just because he challenged you? 11:35 AT: more like threatened yea 11:35 AT: n rlly if i dont fite him i feel like this outcome is going 2 be worse than death 11:35 AT: theres nothing worse 4 a fuschia than 2 be kept alive after failure 11:35 AT: its rlly shameful tbh 11:36 AT: i mean losing is kinda shameful but 11:36 CC: so he wants to "keep" you? 11:36 AT: i tihnk so? 11:36 AT: i tihnk im supposed 2 be like a figure head 4 him 11:36 AT: because hes male 11:36 AT: at least i think thats what libby eluded 2 p sure 11:38 CC: Creepy 11:38 CC: I guess I see why it's worth fighting him 11:38 AT: yea 11:38 AT: not excited but 11:38 AT: would rather die than be a disgrace 11:38 CC: Though you could just have him taken out from afar 11:39 AT: ?? how 11:42 CC: Send someone particularly deadly to his hive 11:42 CC: Write up a contract with the Witch of Delbloom or something 11:43 CC: I heard she wasp involved in all this anyway 11:44 AT: ive already contacted her shes coming 2 my hive 11:44 AT: her tribute is rdy 11:44 AT: tho it occurred 2 me the other day shes never fought underwater before 11:45 CC: Whoa, wait 11:45 CC: You're actually in cahoots with her? 11:45 AT: i mean i guess?? 11:45 AT: depends on wat u mean by cahoots 11:46 CC: In this case, generally working together 11:46 CC: Hell, you have her coming to your hive? 11:46 CC: And it's not to pillage? 11:46 AT: yup 11:47 CC: I'm...actually impressed 11:47 AT: wel its more of 11:47 AT: i told her theres a line 2 kill me n shed said she take care of the line because she wanted 2 kill me 11:47 AT: so i just let her kno the line got longer 11:47 AT: n now shes coming to help w/ merrow 11:48 AT: tho i guess help is a strong word?? 11:48 AT: im p @ some point tho im gonna be kiking her into the other troll maybe 11:53 CC: Two bees with one stone? 11:54 CC: It's certainly a good way to get her to help you 11:54 CC: Give her something to kill 11:54 AT: mhm! 11:54 AT: i almost had serios stay as extra back up but 11:55 AT: libby didnt want him 2 and i wasnt comfortable w/ that 11:55 AT: merrow AND the witch might turn on him 11:55 CC: I'm pretty sure most things the Oracle wants is for his sake 11:56 AT: mm 11:56 AT: shes starting 2 get on my nerves tbh 11:56 CC: And mine 11:56 CC: And Lorrea's 11:57 AT: oh good were all on the same page then 11:57 CC: But she's our only source of information about the game before we end up playing it 11:57 CC: So I'm playing nice and consulting her 11:57 AT: yea sounds like all we can do 11:57 AT: r we gonna have 2 keep consulting her or is there gonna be a guide? 11:58 CC: Antera will have one 11:58 CC: But only after it begins 11:58 AT: oh good!! so we can wring the oracle's neck then 11:58 CC: No pre-game prep isn't good though 11:58 AT: there might be some rules stopping her 11:59 CC: The guide is coming from the Oracle 11:59 AT: antera has an eGrub doesnt she? 11:59 CC: Yes 11:59 AT: doesnt matter where it comes from all that matters is then we can stop being nice 2 the oracle's face 11:59 AT: she sells a lot of cute stuff!!! 11:59 AT: ill have to troll her 11:59 CC: Well if you want to wring her neck, she'll be there when we enter the game 11:59 CC: It's what she told me 12:00 AT: oh perfect!! 12:00 CC: And yes, Antera has quite an eye for fashion 12:02 CC: I'd been meaning to strike up some kind of business relationship with her 12:02 CC: My partner already did 12:02 AT: ur a businesstroll? ooh? 12:02 CC: I would, but the world is ending 12:03 CC: Yes, I am 12:04 AT: consider me somewat surprised! 12:04 AT: i thought this game was about saving the world??? 12:05 CC: Yeah, I've been in the market for a couple sweeps now 12:06 CC: I'm actually pretty successful 12:06 CC: And yeah, the game will save us 12:07 AT: ?? then y wouldnt u make hte partnership 12:09 CC: Because I hadn't known before 12:09 CC: And haven't had the time 12:11 AT: well u can make it after the gam e then! 12:13 CC: Well, yeah, I guess we can 12:13 CC: I look forward to it 12:13 AT: good :) 12:13 CC: She uhh, has nice designs 12:13 AT: she does!! i think i bought from her once or twice actually 12:14 CC: Yeah? 12:14 CC: Must've been a great purchase 12:15 CC: I hope I can workout a discount 12:15 AT: w/ her? 12:15 CC: Yes 12:15 CC: I may uhh, pick up a few things 12:15 AT: oho ur into fashion nyarla?? 12:16 CC: huh? 12:16 CC: what do you mean? 12:16 CC: I wouldn't say /into/ 12:16 CC: I mean 12:17 CC: I can appreciate a goodcolor scheme I guess 12:17 AT: u r totally into it 12:19 AT: im squiting @ the screen 12:19 AT: maybe also grining 12:19 AT: nyarla can i talk fashion 2 u is that going 2 be a thing 12:20 CC: ...Uhh, yeah 12:20 CC: I guess 12:20 AT: :DDD 12:20 CC: I mean, I'm not liek, good at it or anything 12:20 CC: I just uhh, buzz around 12:20 AT: lmao yea okay 12:20 CC: I mean 12:20 CC: I know good suits 12:20 CC: And stuff 12:21 CC: I'm a businesstroll after all 12:21 CC: Gotta look the part 12:21 CC: buzz 12:21 AT: well that is about as salty as the water i breathe because im tasting a bit of bs 12:21 CC: I'm uhh, buzz, well acquainted with it 12:22 CC: Popular fashions 12:22 CC: I've sold clothes before 12:22 AT: isnt that buzz ur nervous buzzing 12:22 AT: u said that once 12:22 CC: So I just know what's popular 12:22 AT: now im chinhanding 12:22 CC: ...shit 12:22 AT: :)c 12:24 CC: Okay okay fine 12:24 CC: I know a thing or two 12:25 CC: I've had my eye on a few lines 12:25 CC: I have a few tailored outfits 12:25 CC: I admit it 12:25 AT: hehe 12:25 CC: I'm fashion forward 12:25 AT: y u gotta be shy about it fashion is great!! 12:28 CC: Okay, you got me, I'm into fashion 12:29 CC: I'm a businesstroll, part of the reputation combs from how you look 12:29 AT: :) 12:29 CC: So I make sure I dress very well 12:29 AT: well i dont think its hurts ur reputation if ur in on fashion 12:30 AT: wouldnt it give u a lil bit of flair? 12:30 CC: When you dress to impress and people know it's to impress, they end up less impressed 12:30 CC: So I try to make it seem effortless 12:30 CC: It's actually meticulous 12:30 AT: i dont mean force 12:31 AT: i mean just like do ur thing 12:31 AT: sounds like it!! 12:35 CC: Yeah, hehe 12:35 CC: Since it's out in the air, it's kind of a big deal for me 12:35 CC: I like looking nice 12:39 AT: yea same tho mom doesnt approve of wat i wear now 12:39 AT: she wants me 2 go back 2 like 12:39 AT: all formal stuff 12:40 CC: Nothing wrong with formal, but personal style is important 12:40 CC: Maybe you can add a bit of personal flair 12:40 CC: Y'know, claim it as your own 12:40 AT: when i wear the formal get up?? 12:40 AT: well 12:41 AT: i guess i mean 12:41 AT: i kinda 12:41 AT: like it??? maybe 12:41 AT: i like what i wear now but like 12:41 AT: idk i just havent worn it in so long and 12:41 AT: its been a while 12:42 CC: What do you wear now? 12:51 AT: uuum srry uh 12:51 -- atypicalTyrant AT sending file selfielmao.png -- 12:53 CC: Okay, I love that top 12:53 AT: yea!! its rlly cool!! 12:53 CC: It's a really nice outfit 12:54 CC: It can be formal enough if you switched out the skirt 12:54 CC: It looks so nice though 12:54 AT: uum maybe im uh not sure how id do that tho 12:54 AT: but ty!! im glad u like it uh 12:55 AT: srry im just kinda 12:55 AT: idk if weirded out is the rite word but uh i havent seen any other trolls in sweeps 12:55 AT: other than serios so it feels... weird 2 send out pics 12:56 AT: im covering my face w/ my hands if u must kno 12:56 CC: Pfft, it's okay to bee camera shy sometimes 12:57 CC: You don't have to send out anymore 12:57 CC: You look really nice though 12:57 CC: Pretty sure I can't afford clothes that fine 12:57 AT: tyy! but yea i probably wont um 12:58 AT: dont show anyone else?? yet i guess idk 12:58 AT: well i always have 2 much 2 spend so 12:58 AT: if u want stuff 12:58 CC: Huh, thanks 12:58 AT: yea 12:58 CC: We'll have to go shopping 12:58 AT: !! that sounds fun!! :D 12:58 CC: Maybe there'll bee an end of the world sale 12:59 AT: haha maybe!! 12:59 AT: u seem kinda certian the world is gonna end?? 12:59 AT: once we play the game tho itll be fine rite?? 12:59 AT: btw uh 12:59 AT: r we meeting in person 4 that um 01:01 CC: Just some morbid humor I guess 01:01 CC: And meeting in person for what? 01:02 AT: the game 01:02 CC: I think so, yeah 01:03 CC: I mean, I'm not sure how 01:03 AT: okay! um haha kinda nervous now i mean i told cara i wanted 2 meet in person but 01:05 CC: I heard about that 01:05 CC: She's nervous too 01:05 CC: It's okay to get cold feet 01:06 CC: Though they wouldn't stay that way for long 01:06 CC: She lives in a desert 01:06 AT: lmao!! no they wouldnt i was told its rlly hot there!! 01:06 CC: Aha, it'd be sweltering 01:07 CC: Especially for some who's lived under water their whole life 01:07 CC: I don't wanna have to go there and I live in a tropical forest 01:08 CC: It's already hot for me 01:08 AT: yea ive been down here most the time lmao 01:08 AT: been on land... twice??? 01:08 AT: like all i remember is its weird 2 be dry n my lungs feel lkinda 01:08 AT: scratchy 01:09 AT: gills 2 :( 01:11 CC: Yeah, It must take a while to get to used to 01:11 CC: From cool water to dry air 01:12 AT: yea 01:12 AT: i guess im gonna have 2 do that agan if were meeting up 01:14 CC: Yeah, if so, I'm sorry 01:14 CC: No wonder seadwellers don't comb up often 01:14 AT: its okay we gotta save the world so!! 01:14 AT: some of them do some of them get used 2 it and then 01:14 AT: there's like lotions and inhalers that wet ur lungs 01:15 AT: guess i should order some of those 01:17 CC: Yeah, it may be worth stocking up on 01:18 AT: yea!! ill do that 01:18 AT: um 01:18 AT: is there anything else we need 2 prepare 4 the game?? 01:21 CC: No nothing else that I know of just yet 01:23 AT: okay well 01:23 AT: i have a favor stored up 4 any questions we might hvae 01:23 AT: so 01:23 CC: I'm sure it'll comb in handy 01:24 CC: Any idea what you want to ask? 01:24 AT: no ive been trying 2 think on it 01:25 AT: u were tryin 2 get a list of players werent u?/ 01:25 CC: Yeah 01:25 CC: I'm actually in contact with the Oracle now 01:26 AT: r u?? 01:26 CC: Yes 01:26 CC: I've managed to wring a bit of info from her 01:26 AT: good!!! 01:26 CC: I know there are twelve of us 01:26 CC: an 8 of those humans 01:27 CC: So the numbers favor us, at least 01:27 AT: yea they seem 2 01:27 AT: r u sure the humans r the bad guys?? 01:29 CC: I don't know about bad guys 01:29 CC: But the one I spoke made it more than clear that we're enemies 01:30 AT: i heard about that r they like the oracle? 01:32 CC: Well, she hadn't referred to herself as one of them 01:32 CC: I'm pretty sure that they may be different 01:33 AT: mm 01:33 AT: is the human trolling u over trollian? 01:34 CC: Yeah they were 01:34 CC: Not sure how 01:34 AT: have u been able 2 reach tehm since then?? 01:34 CC: I do have their handle 01:34 CC: I haven't tried 01:34 CC: It's gaslampTragedian 01:35 AT: okay!! ill try trolling them then 01:35 CC: I'm sure this thing has to work both ways 01:35 AT: let u kno if it works 01:35 CC: Good luck 01:35 AT: yea it should 01:35 CC: They're ridiculously arrogant 01:35 AT: so like 01:35 CC: and I wouldn;t trust whatever "advice" they try to give you 01:35 AT: would u compare them to ramira except less violent 01:36 CC: Hmmm, yeah 01:36 CC: They talk as much shit, if not more 01:36 CC: But it's less graphic about how they'll dismember you 01:36 AT: lmao okay 01:37 AT: ill try contacting them!! 01:37 AT: ill keep that in mind about the advice tho 01:37 CC: Good luck with that 01:37 AT: he 01:37 CC: Let me know what they say 01:38 AT: yea! 01:38 AT: keep me up 2 date with the plan 2? 01:38 CC: Sure thing 01:38 CC: It all combs back to you anyway 01:38 AT: awesome :D yea it does srry bout that :( 01:38 AT: im not the best heiress but i rlly appreciate this 01:39 CC: Don't worry about it 01:39 CC: You're welcomb 01:39 CC: Anyway, I'd better go 01:39 CC: The oracle's gone adn I need to get back on the road 01:39 AT: okay bye! gl on ur trip 01:39 AT: send me pics if u can!! 01:39 AT: i want 2 see everyone! :D 01:40 CC: Thanks, I'll try to get a good one 01:40 AT: awesome!! -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 01:40 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Aaisha